Field Trip To CC!
by ShotaroxPhillip
Summary: trunks and pans class goes to cc! Had to fix the story but it is back up and running will continue this if i remeber what comes next
1. Default Chapter

Field To CC !  
  
Set in GT I DON'T OWN DBZ IF I DID THEN I WOULD BE REALLY RICH AND VERY HAPPY!  
.:BOND :. THINKING  
"TALKING" 'ACTION' (ME)  
FLASH BACK {SAIYAN TALK}  
::Z-BOND:  
AGES: Trunks :15 Pan :14 Goten : 15  
  
Trunks, Pan, and Goten are Soulmates. Gohan is the Gym teacher. And Trunks,Goten, and Pan's class along with the gym class go to CC for a week. Also Gohan/Videl are soulmates, Vegeta/Bulma are soulmates, and Goku/ChiChi are soul mates. 


	2. ch1

Chapter 1!  
' Trunks and Pan were the only ones coping the notes and Goten was sleeping. When the teacher told the class he had an announcment to tell them.' Class tommorrow we are going on a field trip to CC, and the gym class was coming with them to CC, and we are staying there for a week. So I want everyone to bring your stuff tommorrow so we can go to CC. Just then the bell rang.  
  
The next class they had was gym and they had it for a double period. So when Pan got Changed (A/N: They could wear the school gym uniform or they could wear a Gi) she went over to her dad.(A?N: when they are by them selfs) "Dad our class and your class is going to CC for a week. Soo are we going to bring are stuff with us and then to CC or are we going to bring are stuff their tonight and sleep over there and then head to school in the morning??" "Well Panny I think we are just going to bring are stuff over to CC and sleep there for the night and then head to school in the morning!! The bell just rang so you can"t call me dad ok?? Ok. Tell Trunks and Goten to see me after class ok?" "Ok Now class today we are goin to do some martial arts."  
  
"Now I am going to see how many years of training you have. So how many have done 1 yr of training? all 30 hands went up. 2yrs? 25 hands stayed up. 3yrs? now there was only 20 hands. 4yrs? 20 hands stayed up. 5yrs? 10 there was only hands up . Ok 6yrs or more? The only hands that were still up were Pan,.Trunks and Goten. Ok now I want you all the people who have done just 2yrs of training to go over by the bleachers. 3yrs of training to go over by the stage. 4yrs of training to go over by the basket ball net by the bleachers. 5yrs of training to go over by my desk and you three just go somewhere. I deal with you later." So Pan, Trunks and Goten just went and sat at Gohan's desk.  
  
One of the other kids asked why they didn't have to do the training like everyone else and Gohan said b/c they know all of the stuff that we're going to learn and they will help me teach. "Now I am going to teach the 2yrs. Trunks will teach the 5yrs. Goten will teach the 4yrs and Pan will teach the 3yrs. "So they all got to work. In Pan's group there was mainly boys. The boys saw that Pan was by her self. "So Babe you will go out with me to night ." One of the boys said to Pan.  
  
'Pan just ingored him and started working with the group.' But the boy (Let's call him Harry) named Harry(He is a Jock) didn't like being ingored. "Hey I was talking to you !" Harry said. 'Pan just kept on ingoring him.' Harry was getting fed up so he kissed her on the lips, as soon as he did this Pan's ki flared and got her dad's attention. Gohan told his group he'd be back. When Gohan got closed he saaw Pan struggling to get away from Harry. 'Harry didn't see Gohan come up to him.' Gohan pulled Harry away from Pan and told her to go to either Goten or Trunks. "What were you doingto my daughter?" Gohan asked Harry. "Nothing just kissing her." Harry answered. "Well I am not going to say this again YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER OR I WILL GET EITHER GOTEN OR TRUNKS TO BEAT YOU UP REALLY BAD UNDERSTAND!!!!" Gohan told Harry in a deadly wispher. "Y-y-yes Sir." "Pan can you come here please ??" "Coming. Now I want you to make sure you have Trunks and/or Goten with you at all times ok?" "Ok." "Now what would you like to do??" "I don't know ?" "Why don't you go home to mom for the rest of the day [and tell Trunks and Goten they, can go too because I know you guys are soulmates ok Pan? thanks dad!] Trunks,Goten can you come here for a minute please? [Yes Gohan? I want you three to go get ready for the trip ok?] [Ok]" So Pan , Goten and Trunks left school.When they got to Pan's house they went to find Videl. "Mom! Yes Dear. Dad told us we could come home b/c me, Trunks and Goten already did what the class is doing. Tommorrow our class and Dad's class is going to CC for a week. Dad told us to get the stuff ready, b/c when he gets home we're going over to CC for the night and then to school the next day." "Ok Pan. "  
  
'So Pan, Trunks, Goten and Videl got their stuff ready. Now they just had to wait for Gohan to come home from school. An hour later Gohan was home.' "Are we ready to go ?" Gohan asked. "Yes hunny we are ready we were just waiting for you to come home." .: Love why did you send Pan home from school early, b/c I know that even though they already learned what the class is learning you wouldn't of sent them home :. Videl asked Gohan through their bond. .: One of the boys that was in her group wouldn't leave her alone and from what I saw he was kissing her and she didn't even want to be kissed.:. Gohan answered her. "Let's get our stuff together and head over to CC for the night." When they got to CC Pan and Goten took their stuff to the suite they always slept in with Trunks when they stayed at CC. "Now Bulma dont tell anyone about saiyans ok ?" Gohan asked. "Ok Gohan" Bulma answered. "Now its getting late I want all of you to go to bed b/c you have to get up early to get to school on time." 


	3. ch2

Chapter 2!!  
  
%secne change%  
  
%Last Chapter% 'So Pan, Trunks, Goten and Videl got their stuff ready. Now they just had to wait for Gohan to come home from school. An hour later Gohan was home.' "Are we ready to go ?" Gohan asked. "Yes hunny we are ready we were just waiting for you to come home." .: Love why did you send Pan home from school early, b/c I know that even though they already learned what the class is learning you wouldn't of sent them home :. Videl asked Gohan through their bond. .: One of the boys that was in her group wouldn't leave her alone and from what I saw he was kissing her and she didn't even want to be kissed.:. Gohan answered her. "Let's get our stuff together and head over to CC for the night." When they got to CC Pan and Goten took their stuff to the suite they always slept in with Trunks when they stayed at CC. "Now Bulma dont tell anyone about saiyans ok ?" Gohan asked. "Ok Gohan" Bulma answered. "Now its getting late I want all of you to go to bed b/c you have to get up early to get to school on time."  
  
%This chapter%  
  
'The next day' Trunks, Pan and Goten got up, got dress and then went and had breakfast. "Guys its time to go. We'll be back soon." So Trunks, Pan, Goten and Gohan flew to OSH. When they got there the two classes were already there and waiting for the bus. "Now classes when we get to CC you will all get rooms and then you can go swimming." Gohan told the two classes and the other teacher. Just then the Bus arrived. Both classes got onto the bus and then they headed to Capsule Corp. 


	4. an

Author Note :  
Ch2 of Field trip to CC! is not done i just needed to put it up so just to let you know that ch2 is not done thanks..!! 


	5. help

Ok I need help if you can take the story and see what ideas you can add that would help a lot thanks

ConanRankatygohvidgottru


	6. Chapter 6

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


End file.
